Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!!!
Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!!! (ドキドキスタープリキュア!!! Dokidoki Hoshurii Purikyua) , loosely translated as '; Heart-Throb, Pounding Star Precure is a Japanese fan-fiction Magical Girl anime. It will be the 20th pretty Cure series but it is unknown. The theme series is Stars and Cards.'' '' Characters Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto)/ Cure Sword (キュア ソード Kyua Sōdo) - Makoto was once the royal guard of Trump Kingdom but is now just like Mana and the others. She stills mourns over Marie Ange's lost after episode 50. Makoto creates songs for Ai-chan and is a super-idol and is said to be very responsible and stubborn. She was angry that Merliah died but happy that Marie Ange was still alive. Yagami Merliah (夜神 ロゼッタ Yagami Merliah) / Cure Mirage '(キュア 驚き ''Kyua Miraaju) - ''A daughter of Marie Ange. She created a lots of potions that in episode 10 everyone (but Aguri, who was 12 and the rest of them was 15 ) was playing with her potions that they reversed back into a 14,13, or a 10 years old. In episode 20 the selfish trio turned Merliah, Evil. In episode 47, She died. Her Alter ago are Cure Mirage, Cure Mirage Parthenon Mode,Ultimate Masked Mirage and Cure Mirage Engage mode. She has a lot talents more than Alice. She loves to draw manga and very skilled at it. Since, Alice is jealous of her talents, she gets mad at more often. She is a singing cure just like Cure Honey. She gets mad easily and freaks out sometimes but she just wants to protect her friends but she is a better protecter than Alice. She gaves the cures power by giving them the, Lovely Commune then they shout out ''PRECURE ULTIMATE CHANGE. Aguri Madoka - The princess's light. She has a major sweet tooth 'Morimoto Eru '- Aguri's Friend and classmate. Eru kept a secret form her friends all this time. She was seen while the Cures were badly hurt by Regina. Her form is Cure Queen '''Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka?) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?)- Rikka is Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu?) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?)- A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana?) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?) - Aida Mana is the bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year Her Council was replaced by Jun but she still hepls everybody. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru?) - Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard for Mana's Sake. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Raquel (ラケル Rakeru?) - Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". Lance (ランス Ransu?) - Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi?) - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Ai (アイ Ai?) - Ace's Child's-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a 6 years old mascot who as reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby then turned into a child because of the precure's love. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she is learning to says a word, but she also smiles. And As a six years old she can to both of this things. Gabu -''' Merliah's Triceratops-like mascot. Trump Kingdom '''Princess Marie Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女 Marī Anju Ōjo?) - The princess of Trump Kingdom, who's being protected by Cure Sword before the beginning of the story. She is transported to the Human World and has gone missing, much to Cure Sword's dismay. She Later came back when Merliah died and it was thankes to Merliah. But when Merliah died she cried becuse she was her daughter. She then lived when Joe and visit the Cures sometimes. Sir Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku?)- A knight from the Trump Kingdom, who disguised himself as Okada Joe, a shopkeeper who sells Loveads of any kind, he has hope on finding Princess Marie Ange, whom he is betrothed to, with the help of the Cures. Items *'Cure Loveads' (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu?) - the Transformation and Attack Item of the Pretty Cures. *'Lovely Commune' (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn?) - the Transformation and Attack Device of Pretty Cures. *'Love Heart Arrow' (ラブハートアロー Rabu Hāto Arō?) - the main weapon of the Pretty Cures. *'Love Eyes Palette' (ラブアイズパレット Rabu Aizu Paretto?)- the Transformation Device of Cure Ace *'Love Kiss Rouge' (ラブキスルージュ Rabu Kisu Ruuju?)- the main weapon of Cure Ace. *'Magical Lovely Pad' (マジカルラブリーパッド Majikaru Raburī Paddo?) - the Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. *'Magical Lovely Harp' (マジカルラブリーハープ Majikaru Raburī Hāpu?) - The Pretty Cure's Secondary weapon angels *'3-D Powerade Royal Ball' (Dee Dee Poweraid 'Roiyaru Bullz)''' - A crystals that can make precure power up. *Surprise Arrow' (''Surprize Aro) - Cure Mirage's Device Attack and Weapon that can cause many Attacks. *'Precure Doki Doki Blizzard '(Purikyua Dokidoki' Blizzaud!)'' The precure new's attack without Cure Mirage *Precure Holy Flush (Purikayua Horee Frushu) The Cure's Third attack with Cure Mirage *Precure Palette (Purikyau Paretto) ''The precure plaette is the device Merliah gave the Cures expect for Cure Ace. *Precure grief seed ''(Purikyua Greef Seed) ''A seed that makes more selfish. If they are destored they create more Selfishes . It is simliers to Madoka Kaname. Chibi (At somewhre the end of the episode they join the cures) *Ira *Marmo *Bell *Yami *teki - A woman who makes wacky inventions (Merliah usually calls her ''Old Lady' *Prince Selfish (Cure Mirage's daughter who betrayed him. He is the main villan of the series) Gallery 10590 original.png|The Cures With Cure Mirage Cure Ace.jpg Cure Sword.jpg 369px-Makoto_Sword_doki_doki_la_pelicula_perfil.png 369px-Aguri_Ace_doki_doki_la_pelicula_perfil.png 369px-Rikka_Diamond_doki_doki_la_pelicula_perfil.png 369px-Alice_Rosetta_doki_doki_la_pelicula_perfil.png 369px-Mana_Heart_DokiDoki_la_pelicula_perfil.png cure_miracle_doki_doki_style_by_tloz_freack123-d5ubvf8.png|Cure Mirage 178px-Aidamana.png|Aida Mana 161px-Hishikawarikka.png 166px-Yotsubaalice.png 190px-Kenzakimakoto.png|Kenzaki Makoto 199px-Madokaaguri.png|Madoka Aguri Dokidoki!.Precure.600.1437245.jpg|The 4 cures Dokidoki!.Precure.600.1618351.jpg|The five Cures my_doki_doki_precure_hairstyle_chocies_by_rfyle119-d6i5nnm.jpg|Preview of Cure Queen Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:User:Cure prism